Kuro NIJII
by organization 13 VI
Summary: Travel With N as he struggles to put his past to rest. WARNING Contains meantioning Physical Abuse and meantionig of acts of ccruelty


**Hello I have decided to write this story. It is based on Lord N play room in Pokémon Black/White. The events take place after the main character returns to Nuvema town. If you fly back to the elite four the castle disappeared and everything is back to normal. Well there is a new Oc named Detective Leon who arrived 15 minutes before the castle disappeared. He is trying to analyze the play room and find N. This is a little different from my other story because I don't have a written copy of it so I am making this up as I go. So without further ado I present:**

**KURO NIJI**

It was the same as today, yesterday, and tomorrow for Natural Harmonia Groupies. His toys were recently played with and the brightly colored room would have crept out anyone but not me. Oddly I was disturbed at, it was far from my usual work I was use to the gore of a crime scene and this well this was different.

You may call me Det. Leon I worked for Interpol and I specialize in Psycho-analyzing of criminals and missing people. Well who knew that the legendary white hero was a child at heart; oddly a disturbed 16-yearold with a tendency to throw a tantrum judging from the train inside the basketball hoop. I walked towards the room I couldn't help but notice the train tracks with a train going only back and forth.

"_That's odd the train is almost stuck in place,"_ I thought to myself. From the notes that I compiled from the brave trainer who bested both N and Ghestis he was abused severely. He developed a strong connection with Pokémon because the environment he was in only had abused Pokémon. The several claw marks on the half pipe confirmed my beliefs.

But what drawn my attention was the geometric art in the back of the wall. It was balanced and symmetrical when I went to further examine the drawings more fell from the painting.

_"This kid loved to draw shapes,"_ that would explain the odd cube he carried around judging from eye witness reports. I was in sheer awe as silence plagued the room. There was a legend about the Heroes how it was one Pokémon before splitting into two. But what was odd about it and made me wonder what happen to the remains? You're probably wondering how it makes sense well that is a good question.

"STOP HIM!" a man shouted as I saw Ghestis run away from everyone the shadow triad following quickly behind him. I began to chase him when he stopped to look at me.

"My lord we must escape," one of the Ninjas said. He just stood there and pulled out a trigger.

"I suggest you should run," he clicked the button as smoke began to fill in the rooms. The castle began to shake harder than a Dugtrio in mating season.

_"Is he trying to bring the whole castle down?"_ I quickly ran out of the Castle not before taking quick pictures of N's play room .And just like it appeared the castle was gone luckily no one was hurt. But I did lose plenty of evidence and Ghestis. But why did I think of the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom? How do the seven sages, N, and the trainer Bishop who beat N tie in to all of this? So many questions left unanswered what will I do.

N: POV

Freedom was all I felt in the great blue sky Reshiram and I was all alone. I needed to figure out my ideals. It is truly scary in a sense to be absolutely alone no Plasma grunts following you around, none of the triads lurking in the darkness, and absolutely no Ghestis. I felt free then hungry I left all of a sudden that I forgot about food.

_"What will I do for food, do I battle like every other trainer or do I found a job?"_ These thoughts were coming to my head usually I was taken care of but this was entirely different.

"Reshiram if you please let us down." I asked politely and he happily obliged. We landed in this new region. The air smelled clean and the Pokémon seemed happy. I quickly went to the nearest Pokémon center to rest up. Sleep lazily took my tired body as I dreamed.

I t wasn't a dream but a nightmare I was in my play room the music echoed through the entire area, my body covered in wounds I was alone. I had just been beaten for doing something wrong, something that was not my fault. I was use to the pain though but the words Bad boy echoed through my mind and suddenly shadows lurked around tearing me at my skin.

"Zorua!" I shouted as I woke up sweat dripped from my hair as nurse joy stood there.

"Are you ok sir?"She asked. Tears over took me as I stood there and wept.

**So how did you guys like the little one shot I made. I might turn it to a multi chapter but I had this idea in my head and I needed to put it down it kind of bothered me when I saw his room. You find strange inspiration in the absurd places.**

** _Toshiro Stealhert_**


End file.
